


a blanket of calm

by quartet



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: But feelings really do lurk in unannounced do they?, Early Days, Having progressed past being just acquantices, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sleepless night, They are newly friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartet/pseuds/quartet
Summary: Sleep is hard to grasp and Owen is breaking by the minute.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	a blanket of calm

The dark ceiling evolved into shapes, blur forms that make nonsensical beings. Owen's mind was weary, eyes were heavy with exhaustion and yet his stomach was wrung in uncomfortable knots. 

He closed his eyes momentarily as he huffed out a tired breath. _Christ_ , he thought. What can a man do to get some shut eye around here? 

He changed sleeping positions from his left side to his back to his right side even slept a complete one-eighty in hopes a change of view would trick his body into slumber but it was all proven to be futile when he is faced with the immovable shapes of the darkened ceiling again. 

This is a waste of time.

He swung his legs around and let his feet touch the cold marbled tiled floors. Outside the hotel room's window, the grocery store was bathed in darkness and the streets that surrounded it were illuminated by the orange glow of streetlights. Occasionally, a car or two would drive past bringing with it the roar of an engine but other than that, it was a silent street. 

Isn't it unfair how easily everyone else in the small town he's staying in could embrace the hold of sleep whilst he's here infuriatingly awake? Not to mention, he has a wake up call at six a.m. to answer for. 

Owen rubbed his eyes in disbelief and accepted his fate of having to go into the field with little to no rest. It's not like he hadn't done it before, it just wasn't ideal as he would doze off in transit and he despises not paying his complete attention to the mission at hand. An upper class field behavioural grade and the constant praise at a job well done is not something he takes lightly. He takes pride in it and to besmirch it with a lack of sleep is certainly the most begrudging thing to happen. 

With that train of thought, he unknowingly made himself more agitated and he feels inexplicably mad at himself for doing that. 

Owen messily threw on his jacket, left his room, took the elevator two floors up then banged on the mahogany door labelled '451'. It was a loud sound that was snuffed out as soon as it manifested in the long hotel corridor. A few seconds passed, no response from within. Owen turned on his communicator and spam alerted Curt. 

A voice ladled with sleep crackles to life, "I'm sleeping." 

"Open the door." 

"Why?"

"I'm on the other side of it." 

"If you're asking me to accompany you on your late night activities, I'm not interested." He yawns on the other end. 

Owen felt an abnormal amount of anxiousness starting to build up again from standing outside that long, doing a conversation that isn't going anywhere but circles. "Curt," he slowly breathes out. "Please just let me in." He was pleading at this point and Curt sensing the change in tone and knowing not to dawdle further, immediately does as he is told. 

The door's bolt unlocked as it was pulled inwards and in the dimly awashed orange glowed room stood Curt dressed in his field clothes from last night except he had lost the pants leaving his boxers to take center stage.

"What's the issue?" Curt asked without waiting for Owen to speak up.

His following words came out in a shaky ramble, "I can't sleep and the longer I stay awake thinking about how I can't sleep, I get more anxious about it and I know how foolish this sounds but I truly don't feel fine right now." 

He had his eyes fixed on the wall in front of him as he can't bear to face Curt when he is at his most vulnerable state, he is supposed to be the calm and collected one and yet, he was here letting his facade slip and showing weakness. He made a point to look down and saw he even forgot his shoes... he was fortunate he had only been treading through carpeted floorings. Any more rough and he could've caused unknowable hurt. 

Owen must have been acting erratically as he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders gripping him tightly. The contact grounded him back in reality and he only took notice of the slightly scared look Curt was sporting. He felt terrible, he rudely interrupted his partner from his perfectly sound sleep just to give him a fright of death. 

"Owen. Owen, are you hearing me?" Curt has raised his voice trying to get his attention. Owen looked down and sigh , "I'm terribly sorry for my being here, I'm not in the right state of mind. I'm just so knackered." 

Curt gently pulled him into an embrace and let his head rest on his shoulder as he reassured him. "It's alright. You don't need to apologize, sleep is hard to come by sometimes." Owen's breathing slowed as he found himself relaxing into the soothing hold. This is new, he thought. He didn't take Curt to be someone who would willingly comfort another person, not least his emotionally frantic male work partner in the wee hours of the morning. 

In his undergarments. 

Regardless, he barely knew him and for all he might have yet to learn, beneath his macho and bravado act, a soft-hearted individual could lie in wait. 

Owen chuckled dryly. "I'm a wreck, huh?" 

Curt didn't answer and instead directed him into his hotel room being careful not to trip over the pants he had carelessly thrown on the ground earlier. He sat Owen down on the foot of his bed as he sat next to him. The bedside lamp's soft orange glow painted the backs of them in light while their fronts remain shrouded in partial darkness. Curt had his room’s blinds drawn shut, not even a peek of moonlight could spill in.

The whirring of the air conditioner rises in volume and turns silent every minute or so and Owen found himself getting released from the tension he put himself through the last couple of minutes. 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." He answered quietly. 

"That's fine." 

He felt Curt patting him gently on the back as a means of calming him down and it is duly more effective than expected as his eyes drooped after a minute or so and the sensation of the weight of the night sagging him down. He swayed at his spot, momentarily losing consciousness before realising where he was and snapped himself back into the waking world. 

Curt must have taken notice as he then suggested he sleep the night here.

"Rest now. You can take the side of my bed, I'll sleep on the other end." Owen needn't being told twice before collapsing on the bed.

Although his rational mind was protesting against him to share a queen size bed with his espionage partner, the sleep addled brain of his concluded that perhaps, having a comforting presence right beside him, someone he could trust would be the key to a sound sleep. 

As that final thought crossed his mind, Owen closed his eyes and drifted off into the welcoming embrace of inactivity.

  


* * *

  


The softness of the bed sheets beneath him was a welcoming feeling to his aching body. He groaned softly as he shifted to sleep the opposite direction, reveling in the warmth that is radiating from his heater and how it breathes-

Owen jolted awake to be face to face with a resting Curt who had his hands tucked beneath his pillow and face slacked as he snoozed away oblivious to any happenings. 

His heart hammered rapidly in his chest. The rising and falling of Curt's chest suggested to him that no, this isn't his hotel room at all.

He stealthily pushes the covers off of him, causing the tiniest of rustle that would’ve had any agent clambering for their firearm apart from Curt who was really out of it to even feel the gesture. The early morning rays of light were beginning to make their presence known and it barely illuminated the room, just sufficient to adorn everything with a soft glow. He remade his side of the bed, smoothing out any wrinkles to rid of the evidence he was ever here and once satisfied, took a step back to admire his handiwork. 

He had half a mind set on leaving as hastily as possible when his eyes betrayed that notion by involuntarily wandering over to Curt's sleeping form and his interest was piqued. It's rare to see moments where Curt is quiet and calm as opposed to his animated and confident self, it's... a fascinating sight to say the least. 

He tilted his head and furrowed his brows in engrossment, flickering through the few situations he has shared with him. To think of it, he hasn't actually been in a situation with Curt that involves the both of them sitting in silence, every time silence makes its presence known within the vicinity of Curt, he would be spouting absolute nonsense to Owen about it. Granted that he finds it charming at times and other times, _absolutely_ grating. 

In the end, he really would rather share a comfortable silence with Curt. 

This befuddled him. He wasn’t sure why he’s confident in the knowledge that they would share a comfortable silence. They have only been on two missions together, hardly know the other and his silence moments with literally anyone he knows has been awkward in the slightest. 

What separates Curt from the rest? 

Nonetheless, one thing he knows for sure, seeing Curt utterly relaxed now, he felt the same feeling of calmness from last night making a reprise to blanket him once more. The peace that he now comes to realise is from being in Curt's presence. He hasn't the faintest clue what this curious feeling is sprouting within him but,

He rather liked it. 

And he can't help the minute hint of a smile that graces his face at having coming to terms with that newly discovered information. 

In time, the feeling might even flourish into something undeniably tender and heartfelt, 

but as of now, he'll just hold on to it and make his leave.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written two months ago because yes, I couldn't sleep so I channeled that frustration into Owen and it was only till last month that I started finishing it as I go along and now it's complete? I am 99.6% sure about it. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read!


End file.
